


Nothing Like It

by sabinelagrande



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Partner Betrayal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This should feel wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like It

_This should feel wrong,_ Hermione thinks as Ginny's hand slides up her stomach. Ginny's hands are large for a woman's, still callused from many, many hours of Quidditch. Her clever fingertips stroke and pet, catching Hermione's nipple and rolling it gently. It feels nothing like Hermione's own fingers, nothing like anyone else who's ever touched her this way, but she pushes into it, savoring the feeling.

_This should feel wrong,_ she repeats to herself as her fingers find the waistband of Ginny's cotton knickers. She pushes underneath the soft material, tracing the whorls of hair that lie flat against her pale skin. She's so warm and so wet as Hermione slides her fingers inside, all smooth and soft. The little needy moans and gasps she makes as Hermione works at her are nothing like Hermione's ever heard, but they sound so sweet in her ears.

_This should feel wrong,_ she can't help thinking as Ginny tastes her. Her hands are warm and broad and solid on Hermione's hips, holding her down so that Ginny can lap lazily at her clit, keeping her from squirming off the bed at the sensation. She can't stop herself from carding her hands through Ginny's hair, brushing the long red strands out over her thighs. When she comes, it's like nothing else, like flying or imploding or just burning away.

_This should feel wrong,_ she reminds herself after she pulls Ginny up to kiss her, tasting herself on her tongue. She shouldn't be enjoying, craving this, not with another woman, not with her own sister-in-law. She should be ashamed at the way she eagerly pushes Ginny back down so that she can return the favor. It should mortify her that it's ever gotten this far.

It doesn't.


End file.
